Friends
by Babo-Chunsa
Summary: Crap, I suck at summaries...but I'll give it a try...New student...crazy friends...what the heck are these people up to?!?!?! S/D and probably Gen/Sen, but definately A/U...i think ^^;;;;
1. part 1

Ok…this is my first try at putting up a fanfic…and I know that I still need a lot of work…I've written a short one-shot in the past…but I lost it . so…

Disclaimer: the usual…I do not own BSSM, but I do love the story!!

Hope you all like this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FRIENDS

            It's a beautiful summer day.  The sun is shining, and there isn't a single cloud in sight.  Birds are chirping happily when suddenly "FINALLY!" is shouted from an apartment building.

            Usagi Serenity Tsukino (AN. I know it's supposed to be Tsukino Usagi, but I have no idea how a middle name would fit in there, so I'll stick to the western way of saying names instead of the eastern…although that kind of bugs me…..) has just finished moving her things into her new apartment, which happens to be on the fourteenth floor, the top floor, of a beautiful glass building.

            "Done, done, I'm finally done!!!" she sings cheerily and she dances around the box-filled apartment.  She plops on her white leather couch and stares at the ceiling.  Then, a faint knock reaches her ears and she looks towards the door.  There, at the open door, stands a tall guy with ebony hair, midnight blue eyes and who looks Japanese.

            "Hi.  I live next door and I just came up.  I saw your door open so I thought I'd come see who moved in.  My name is Mamoru Endymion Chiba."

            "Oh…Hi!  I'm Usagi Serenity Tsukino.  Just moved in a few minutes ago.  Well…" looks around the apartment, "at least I moved my things in, just not all in the right places, that's all…heh heh heh ^^;"

            "I've got some free time, would you like me to help you out?"  (AN. I know it's OOC for Mamoru to be so open and helpful and all towards a 'stranger', but this IS a fanfic, right? ^^;;)

            "Um…don't know…" a little hesitant about letting a stranger into her new apartment, but looks around in her full-of-boxes living room and smiles sheepishly (AN. If you can imagine a sweat drop on her head right now, that would be great =Þ).  

            "Alright…then how about I just help you move the boxes to where they should go.  You have quite a few of them, and I'm pretty sure that they're not all that light…you just might hurt yourself."  Mamoru stands at the door, never really moved from his spot, and waits for her answer with a lifted eyebrow.  

            "Hm…" she pretends to ponder and suddenly smiles.  "Thanks!  I really appreciate it.  Though I wish I could do this myself without so much trouble," and she scrunches her nose a little.  "I don't like to ask people to help me, especially kind people I just met, so…thank you so much!!  I'll somehow repay you at one point," and she sticks her tongue out, not so much to him, more to herself while shrugging.

            "It's not a problem.  So where do you want what?  Oh and don't worry about repaying me.  Just helping a neighbor, or a friend, would."

            "Yay!  You're the first friend I've made since I moved here!!!" and she starts dancing around, while Mamoru chuckles.

            In the next hour or so, the two move boxes to the right rooms and talk as they do so.

            As the week passes by, Usagi has made herself comfortable in her nice, cozy, huge apartment.  She's also been talking a lot to Mamoru as well and these two quickly became great friends.  They talk a lot…about what?  Just about everything they can think of, from friends to school to future careers.  But for some reason, both avoided the topic of family…hm…wonder why?

            One day, out of the blue, Usagi got bored, so she decides to make something.  Walking around the room, she didn't feel like sitting down and do something, so she goes into the kitchen.  Seeing baking book on her table, her eyes light up as she figures out what she's going to do.  Walking over to the table, she opens the book at a random page and starts gathering the ingredients that she needs.  Just as she finishes her second batch of odangos (AN. Yes, I know…bad place for pun but I just felt like it…^^;), she thought of a great idea.  She takes out a white plate with a beautiful design on the sides and places the sweets in a flower-like design.  She then adds some extra leaf-like candies on the side to finish off the decorating.  Making sure that the kitchen is clean and all appliances are turned off, she takes the plate next door.  Knocking, she hopes that he's in.

            "Hi Mamoru-kun!" she exclaims as he opens the door.  Needless to say, he was surprised to see her there, but at the same time, he wasn't since both tend to pop up at the oddest times.

            "Usagi-chan!  What are you doing here?"

            "Just wanted to say thank you for helping me last week.  I made these odangos too and wanted to give them to you, so here!" she extends her arms and almost shoves the plate in his face in the process.

            "Thanks, but you didn't have to.  Come on in," but even as he invites her in, he doesn't show a sign of taking the plate.

            "Thank you," and she walks in.  "Wow, you have a really nice place."

            "Oh yeah…you've never been to my place before, have you?  I usually end up going to yours…"

            "Yup…Hope I'm not disturbing you…"

            "Nah…just reading."

            "Oh hey...could you hold on to this for me for a second?" she shows him the plate she's holding and smiling.

            "Sure," he takes the plate and she wanders around the living room.  After a few minutes, Usagi is still looking around and she hasn't taken back her plate yet.

            "Um…aren't you forgetting something?" Mamoru asks skeptically.

            "No…I don't think so," she replies innocently as she looks at his bookshelf.

            "How about this?" and he shows her the plate in his hands.

            "Nope…that's yours!  Remember, I said I made that for you so I'm not taking it," and she gives him a huge smile.

            "Oh fine," he says as he figures out that she did that purposely.  "I'll go get use something to drink."  He heads for the kitchen sighing.  He comes back a few minutes later with a tray of tea and the odangos.  As he sets it on the table, Usagi compares his apartment with hers…_"This place is so much like mine…just in different colors though…"_ Mamoru gives her a cup of tea then takes a bite out of an odango. 

            "This is good!  You sure you made these yourself??" he asks giving her a suspicious look.

            "Yes, I made them myself!!  What?! Don't you think I can bake??!?!?"

            "Well…these are really good…almost like those you'd buy at a bakery so…" and suddenly a cushion finds its way to his face.

            "Ok, ok, I was just kidding.  You're a great baker, Usagi-chan."

            "Thank you!" (AN. Think you can imagine Usagi making an over-dramatized "Thank you"? ^^)

            For the next few hours, the two talked endlessly (AN. You can think of the topics…I ran out --;;).  As Usagi got up to leave, something catches her attention.  

            "You like roses?"  (AN. Yes, I know, she should have seen them while wandering around, but let's just say she overlooked that, ok?)

            "Yeah, they're my favorite flowers."

            She walks over to them.  "They're so beautiful.  These are probably some of the most gorgeous roses I've ever seen!"  Touching the petals lightly, "Their petals feel like velvet and they have such a deep crimson color…and they smell," she smells them, "just heavenly.  You must take really good care of them for them to be this healthy."

            He just stands there smiling.  "Oh, I do!  You seem to know what you're talking about," he comments with an obvious tone of surprise.

            "Of course I know what I'm talking about!  I have some in my apartment as well.  Red and white…two of the most beautiful colors for roses (AN. Ok, all colors are beautiful, but I just happen to like red and white the most =Þ).  Why did you say that?"

            "About what?"

            "That I seemed to know what I was talking about…?"

            "Oh that…well, a lot of people that I talk to," mutters, "especially girls," continues in a normal voice, "talk to me about things they don't really understand…to impress me I suppose.  I'd be a heck lot more pleased if they actually knew what they were talking about though…like you!"  
            "Haha…thanks!  I'm not your average girl…trust me.  I'm quite straight forward…and sometimes, I think I'm a little too…forward."

            "It'd be nice if you came to my school then.  At least I'd have one friend there who doesn't make my school life miserable."

            "Which school do you do to?"

            "Skyline Academy (AN. I know corny name, but I have no idea!!!!)"

            "Are you serious??!?!?!  I'm registered there!!!"

            "Really?  That's great!"

            "Hey…what day are we?"

            "Wednesday…"

            "How long until school starts again?"

            "About two weeks…"

            "And what time is it?"

            "It's almost 3:30."

            "Is the school open?"

            "Yeah…why?"

            "Good…now lets go!" and she drags him out of the apartment.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Well…first part of a who knows how long story…

Comments are welcomes, and even though I'm tempted to say no Flames…I'm not going to since all opinions will help me improve my bad writing skills…

So please review; comments, flames and constructive criticisms are welcomed!!!

Oh! And if you have any ideas for me on how I should continue this, please do tell me!!!  I'm more than willing to listen!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. part 2

Usual disclaimer applied…so I really don't need to say anything about it. ^^v

Ok…truthfully speaking, I pretty much revamped the whole story starting from the first part (the original story)…cause the first one didn't work…--;;;  so please bear with me and if you have any suggestions, please do let me know!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friends

            Part 2

            "Usa!!!!  Where are we going?!?!  And do you HAVE to pull me along as well?!" Mamoru asks…well, tries to ask, since he's being pulled by a speeding rabbit (AN. I'm sure you all know that Usagi means rabbit, right?)

            "Yes, you're coming with me because I'm going to lose myself around…h…ere…" she finishes her sentence just as she slows down and stops.  Smiling sheepishly, she turns to look at Mamoru.  "Mamoru-kun…ano…"

            "Eh?  Nani?" he asks while trying to catch his breath.

            "Ima…watashi-tachi wa…doko?  Heh heh heh heh…" (_"Where are we right now?"_)  A huge sweat drop appears on Usagi's head, while Mamoru's eye starts to twitch.

            "You mean to tell me, that you drag me all the way here…TO GET LOST?!?!"

            "Um, no…well, you see…I was so happy that we were going to be in the same school that I sorta…ran out…a little too excited…and…you see…uh…the funny thing is…um…well…uh…"

            "Out with it…" he stands there, arms crossed with an expectant look on his face.

            "heh heh heh…heh…heh…" she mutters, "I forgot that I didn't know my way to the school…"

            His hands go to his temples and he starts rubbing them.  "So…you're basically telling me that you are going to my school…and you wanted to go there right now…BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW?!"  and he glares at her.

            "Don't glare at me…" and she gives him an innocent look.  "It's not my fault that…that…um…yeah, nothing!" and a smile plasters itself onto her face.

            "*sigh* What am I going to do with you, Usagi-chan?"  After he shakes his head, he starts walking with Usagi following closely behind.

            The walk to the school was a quiet one for a change…but then again, Usagi really didn't want to take a chance at irritating her friend a second time.  As they walk through the front gates, her eyes widen as they spot so many plans everywhere.  

            "This place is so green…and so peaceful looking!"

            "Well…it is…unless you have students roaming around, then they just ruin it.  Come on, the main building is this way."  They walk through a big double glass door connecting to a white building with a unique architectural design.

            "Hello Darien.  What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be enjoying these last couple of weeks of summer vacation?" asks a middle-aged woman sitting at the reception desk.

            "Hello Mrs. Lawry.  How are you doing?  I'm actually here because of my friend.  She's apparently registered here…and I have no idea what she wanted to do right now…she just dragged me out of my apartment and got us lost on the way," he says as he shoots a half-glare in the direction of the girl standing next to him.

            "Hey!  It's not my fault!" Mamoru looks at her with a raised brow.  "Never mind…"

            Mrs. Lawry chuckles at the way the two teenagers are acting.  She then turns to Usagi.  "You must be Serena, am I right?"

            Usagi beams.  "Yes, that would be me.  But how did you know?"

            "I tend to remember things quite well, even at my age.  I know we have a new student that's transferring here by the name of Serena Tsukino, so I took an educated guess.  Why don't you go see the counselor?  He'll be able to help you out with the rest of your schedule."  She smiles and points down the hall way to her right.  "Mr. Taki should be in."

            "Thank you," and both walk down the hall.

            **knock knock**

            "Yes, please come in."  Usagi opens the door to reveal a Japanese man in his mid twenties sitting behind a desk typing on a computer.  "Ah…you must be Ms. Tsukino."

            "Yes, that's me.  I'm here to finalize my schedule."

            "Yes, yes, please take a seat.  Are…Mamoru-kun…doushite kokode iruka? (_"Why are you here?"_)"

            "I'm here with her," pointing to Usagi.  "She didn't know the way here."

            "You got lost, didn't you?" asks Taki-sensei when he saw Usagi blush.

            "Um…yes, and now Mamoru-kun is mad."

            "No I'm not…but you might want to be careful."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Nothing…shouldn't you be looking at your schedule right now?"

            "Oh yeah!"  Usagi turns towards the counselor.  "What do I need to do?"

            "Here, you need to pick out some options."  He slides a sheet of paper with a list on it in front of her.  "You are allowed three.  Tell me when you have them picked out, ok?"

            "Alright…um…I got them!"

            "Wow…that was fast.  Alright, which ones do you want?"

            "Japanese, gym and music!"

            "Alright…hm…you know what?  I'll put you in Mamoru-kun's classes, since the both of you are taking the same things," says Taki-sensei as he's typing.

            "Yeah!  Cool!!!"

            "Wait a second…Usagi-chan, didn't you say that you were 17?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Then aren't you supposed to be in grade 11 or something?  Cause I'm 18 now and I'm a senior…"

            "Normally, she would be, but she's not in this case…" answers Taki-sensei for her.

            "I don't get it…"

            "You see, Mamoru-kun.  Tsukino-san is quite smart…and since she just moved here from Japan, she knows a lot more than the average 17-year-old here.  You know very well that you need to take an exam to transfer into this school, right?"  Seeing Mamoru nod his head, he continues.  "Well, she aced the exam going into grade 11.  Most of the teachers here didn't think that it would challenge her enough, so they asked her to take a second exam.  Little did she know at the time that the second exam was really the entrance exam to the senior year.  Well, she passed it with flying colors, but she still needed to complete high school, so that's why we're putting her in the senior year instead."

            Mamoru just looks at Usagi shocked and she just smiles.  "Looks like we're gonna be classmates as well as neighbors!!"  Mamoru couldn't say anything so he just nods.

            "Well, here's your schedule Tsukino-san," but Usagi just cuts him off.  "Sensei…you can just call me Usagi.  I don't like being called Tsukino-san…too formal!"  she says scrunching her nose cutely.

            "Alright," he chuckles a little before continuing.  "Well, here's your schedule, and now you just need to go see Mrs. Lawry for a uniform and you'll be set for the first day of school, Usagi-chan."

            "Arigatougozaimasu Sensei!"  She bows and leaves his office with Mamoru trailing behind.  She walks up to Mrs. Lawry's desk, and the latter looks up.  

            "Oh!  I see you're done with your schedule.  So now, all you need is a uniform.  Why don't you follow me, dear." And she walks around her desk to lead Usagi through a door.  "Darien, why don't you sit down and wait.  This shouldn't take too long."  Mamoru nods and the two ladies walk into a different room.

            "What size do you wear, Serena?"

            "Um…small, I think…"

            "Alright.  Here you go.  The change room is right there.  Go ahead and try it on," she gives the younger girl a set a clothes and ushers her into a small room.  Usagi comes out a few minutes later with the uniform on.

            "It looks like it fits nicely.  How does it feel?  Is it comfortable?"

            "I suppose…but do you think I could take the top of a small and the skirt of a medium?" asks Usagi as she looks at herself in the mirror.

            "Why in the world would you want to do that?" the older woman asks with a frown

            "Well…it's just that this skirt is waaaaay too short for me…" she pulls on the skirt.  "And I was just hoping I could take the skirt of a medium and adjust the waist size to fit mine.  Would that be alright?"

            "I don't think it'll do any harm, so go right ahead.  Here," she hands her a medium size skirt.

            "Thank you," and she goes to change back into her normal clothes.

            As Mamoru and Usagi walk home, they go back to their talkative nature.

            "So how do you like the uniform?" asks Mamoru.

            "It's ok, I guess…the skirt's a bit too short, but I asked to take a medium and redo the waist size.  That way, the skirt's a bit longer on me…"

            "I see…you're definitely different from the girls at the school.  It looks like those girls relish in the fact that they're wearing short skirts for a uniform…man that gets annoying when they try to flirt!"

            "Ha ha ha…poor Mamoru.  Oh hey!  I've been meaning to ask you.  Why does Mrs. Lawry call you 'Darien'?  I thought your name was Mamoru…?"

            "It is…but I just don't want people calling me that, so I registered my name as Darien…it's short for Endymion…couldn't see them call me that either.  How about you?  Why Serena?"

            "Same reason as you…Serena's short for Serenity," she says just as they reach their apartment doors.  "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!  Oh! And don't forget to eat those odangos!!!"

            "I won't…and yeah, I'll see you later!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, another part done…nothing happening…hope you guys liked this.

I'm probably going to start of the next part on the first day of school.  Can't really think of what to write in between 'now' and 'then'.  Waaaaah…I'm digging into my head trying to find something to write…so please if you guys want this to go in a certain way, tell me.  But I would like to make this a Usa/Mamo fic though.

Comments, Criticism and Flames Welcomed.

Reviews NEEDED!!!


	3. Author's note

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything since…well, then I fist posted…

Blah, I've been having a HUGE writer's block for this story, and as far as the next part goes, I've gotten only to the intro of some people…--;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And that's really not all that far…XÞ

Sigh…well, since I really have no idea what to write for the next part, it will be 'discontinued' until something comes up…I hate it when I have to stop something cause I can't finish it…

I could rush it…but what would be the fun in that, right?

And the chances that I would be able to make a good story if I do that are slim to none, so I guess I'd rather stop and stupidly finish it in a way that makes no sense whatsoever.

If anyone has any suggestions at all about how the story can go, 

**PLEASE DO TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

I really need some ideas, and it's always good to know what others like as well.

Since this story isn't going too well, I might post up a different one.  I've started on it already and I'm pretty sure I know how I want the next one to go.  But I'm not so sure yet.  I've only got the first little bit, and for some reason, it seems kinda depressing…bleh!

I'm really sorry!!!!

Je m'excuse!!!!!!

Dui boo chi!!!!!!!! (can't write Chinese characters…^^;;)

Dui mm dju!!!!!!

Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi ahn hae yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
